


Snowballing

by DanOfVulcan



Series: The Tucker-Reed Playroom [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Malcolm, Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Sub!Trip, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: I want to thank the awesome, incredible@prisdreamsbravelyfor being my beta. You're the best!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the awesome, incredible [@prisdreamsbravely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prisdreamsbravely) for being my beta. You're the best!

“Fuck yeah,” Trip moaned more than spoke in his southern drawl, drawing the attention of his husband.

Malcolm looked up from where he was kneeled between Trip’s thighs, his lips still around the blonde's dick, and made eye contact with his husband. In order to stare properly at his husband, he drew the saliva-covered dick from his mouth. It emerged with a popping sound and he stroked it leisurely with his right hand.

Trip was a sight to behold. Sitting back on the couch, legs in a wide stance, arms stretched over the back of the couch, naked in all his glory, hirsute torso glistening with sweat, his blonde, hairy legs welcomed Malcolm. They were the perfect frame for the throbbing dick Malcolm now held in his hands.

The Englishman instinctively placed at kiss at the rosy glans.

He took another look at Trip’s face, his expression trance-like, and Malcolm noticed the blue eyes were almost black. It was as if Trip’s his very self were far removed from his body.

Malcolm smiled at him, letting the hard, veiny dick fall back against the pubis, He ran both hands over Trip’s thighs, revelling in the sensations it caused him.

“Mal,” the blonde whispered. “Love ya,” came almost as an afterthought.

The sensation of running his hands over the hairy thighs, rough hair brushing against the palms of his hands, the heat from Trip’s body, was all so erotic. So very erotic. They’d done a lot of stuff before, back onboard Enterprise, and more even since moving back to Earth, but somehow, this moment felt particularly sensual to Malcolm. And, if Trip’s utterances and overall physical state were anything to go by, his husband was beyond himself.

Malcolm started massaging Trip’s crotch, inching closer to the blonde bush circling the thick, throbbing  dick.

“Love you--” the Englishman said, planting kisses on the underside of his husband’s penis, “--so much, so very much.” He mouthed the dick, hands-free, once reaching the glans.

Deftly handling the dick with lips and tongue alone, Malcolm ran his fingers through the dense bush. As the hair was moved around, a musky smell assailed Malcolm’s nostrils. The scent was so very Trip, so hard and pleasant, so private. All Malcolm could do was moan and precum, every part of his body stimulated, his skin tingly, goosebumps over all his body.

As Trip began thrusting his pelvis forward, fucking Malcolm’s mouth, the latter drooled. He made sure to keep his mouth the most welcoming, stimulating place ever for his husband’s dick, and revelled in the sensation of having his man fuck his mouth.

Enthused by his husband, Trip pumped up the rhythm, forcing Malcolm almost to his limit as the thick dick hit him hard in the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Mal,” Trip said, his tone colored with lust. He went a little too deep, causing Malcolm to gag.

Malcolm mentally cursed himself, bothered that he had given in so much to lust that he’d, even if for just a second, lost control of his gag reflex. As he recovered, gasping for air, he let saliva dribble from his mouth and onto his husband’s dick.

In doing so, he held Trip’s throbbing dick right in front of his face, taking the opportunity to seize the view.

Not that he didn’t know what his husband’s dick looked like, but in this moment.... Looking at the thick, veiny, uncut cock, foreskin pulled back to reveal the rosy glans, Malcolm thought it to be cutest, hottest dick he’d ever laid eyes on.

He gave it a single, slow stroke, causing the foreskin to roll over the glans, a stream of precum following soon thereafter through the urethra opening, glistening against the room’s light. Malcolm instinctively licked it, his tongue moving from base to tip, spreading the clear liquid over its surface. The long, slow movement on the underside of the glans caused Trip’s whole body to shake.

Malcolm heard his husband mumble something, words fused together in a senseless phrase.

“What was that,” Malcolm asked playfully as he teased the glans with his tongue, “Love?”

Trip squirmed, bucking and kicking involuntarily. Goosebumps ran all over his body.

Malcolm’s lips parted in a smile of joy, of pride, of satisfaction.

“Imma cum, darlin’.” More squirming. “Am so close!” the blonde cried, hands playing in Malcolm’s hair.

Malcolm diligently held the base of the dick with one hand, the other fondling with the balls. His mouth quickly worked the shaft, skillful tongue darting in and out, circling around the girth of the dick as the lips moved, wetting the shaft.

To Trip’s ringing ears, the slurping sounds came from afar, somewhat muffled. Blood was flowing quickly, and he mind was more or less on autopilot. Said autopilot took over once and for all as Malcolm’s lips reached the glans, engulfing it, then moving down to enclose the shaft.

Trip half-jumped from the couch as Malcolm’s wet mouth, lips, and tongue moved up and down the shaft of his penis, leaving it covered in saliva and precum. He could feel his balls throbbing, aching for release, as the juices flowed deep inside his pelvis.

More indiscernible grunts followed as Malcolm all but swallowed Trip’s dick, the very base the only part out of his mouth. He opened his mouth further to allow his tongue to move about.

The sensation of his dick engulfed by his husband’s mouth, the glans deep in the throat massaged by the muscles there, the underside of the shaft being caressed by the tongue, and the base lightly touched by the tip of the tongue were too much.

Malcolm felt the dick throb, signaling an orgasm. He felt the glans grow bigger, and before he could gag on it, he moved his mouth further up the shaft so that only about half of it was in his mouth.

The thick dick throbbed a couple times more, the glans grew bigger, and soon enough Malcolm’s mouth was filled with thick cum.

Trip squirmed, and Malcolm thought he heard him scream, as the blonde held his head in place by digging his hands into Malcolm’s hair. The possessive act, almost aggressive, brought Malcolm over the edge as he jacked himself off with his free hand, foreskin sliding over a precum-lubed glans.

After a few last throbs, Trip’s dick went still, though cum still dribbled out in small quantities, Malcolm was in his own ecstasy, having shot his load all over his husband’s legs and around his feet.

He waited a moment until his ears weren’r ringing as loud, and his breath was less shaky, before he dared move. He held his husband’s dick with both hands, proud that not a drop of cum had been spilt. He swirled it around in his mouth with his tongue, and looked at his husband, smiling.

“Come here.” Trip pulled Malcolm up into his lap. With one hand, He held Malcolm in place, as the other cupped the Englishman’s right cheek, and opened his mouth.

Malcolm never hesitated, but only allowed the mouthful of cum to drip into Trip’s mouth.

If the lead had been sizeable, it was quite bigger now that Malcolm had added some spit to it, and it was bound to get bigger as Trip added his own saliva to it.

Malcolm thought it to be a beautiful sight, his husband slurping his own cum. He spit the last drop onto Trip’s mouth.

He sealed his lips, the tip of his tongue breaking through them for a second before disappearing back again. It was clearly how much he enjoyed the moment. He looked Malcolm deep in the eyes, and puckered his lips.

“Kisses?” the Englishman asked as his husband caressed his neck, playing with locks of hair.

The blonde nodded in response, and Malcolm closed in.

When their lips met, and parted, Malcolm’s tongue went straight for Trip’s, meeting not only it, but also their cum, snowballed to a respectable size.

As their tongues danced, hands lovingly explored each other, and they enjoyed the afterglow. When their lips were less tightly pressed together, cum spilled over, but neither cared. Malcolm took some of the load back into his mouth, and when they parted, smiling, eyes still closed, holding hands, it felt as if there was only the two of them in the entire universe.

Trip opened his eyes, and thought his husband never looked so beautiful before.

“Darlin’?” he called his husband, hands gently pressing at his pelvis, after swallowing the load in his mouth. “Are you okay?”

Malcolm loved how his husband cared about his well-being, cared to know if he had enjoyed it, if it had been good for him.

The Englishman swallowed the load as well. “More than okay,” he said, leaning in and kissing his husband. “Love.”


End file.
